


Attack on Titan - My Survival Story

by Kat13Riddle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic XD, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: Daily small entries about how my best friend and I survived Attack on Titan.





	1. Day One

  Day one of attack. Several people died taking selfies, failed miserably. I have no idea how I got here, but I do know that myself, and Alyssa, my best friend managed to survive. Currently we are eating a rat for dinner in the basement of some abandoned place. Hopefully we can survive the night. I'll report again tomorrow.


	2. Day Two

  Dear Bobby Joe (aka my ex aka a rock aka IDGAF about your opinion on my sexual preferences):  
  
  Day two. Nearly got stepped on....by Alyssa....this morning while I was asleep. Luckily she didn't.....  
  
  Found a potato. So that's new. The ceiling is going to collapse soon if we don't leave, but we have no where else to go. I think we're stuck behind wall Maria. Or Rose? If we're stuck behind Rose then we some dumb ass mother fuckers. Hope we don't die.  
  
  Report again later.


	3. Day Three

  Turns out my assumptions were right Billy Bob...if that's even your name. Only two days have passed but I have begun to lose myself. Who am I? Who is Alyssa? Who was the rock I once called a lover? The titan attack led me to go a little crazy. Currently Alyssa is making herself clothes out of some animal pelt, probably a dog. I don't know why though, her clothes are still fine. We are desperate for wifi and its been far too long since I checked my instagram. How many followers do I have? Will the internet ever be the same without pictures of my breakfast? I can't exactly upload the pic of the rat....we already ate it before I got the chance.

  
  How did I even get here? Why do I need to eat rat when there is a storage facility in the basement we're stuck in full of food? Is the lack of social media driving me insane? Please pray for me Joe, or Billy or whoever you are. I have no cell service where ever we are and my hair is a mess.

  
  This is hell.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This isn't actually how my bestie and I are, just making things interesting by making us seem like total teenagers. Not even half this dumb. Thanks for reading.


	4. Day Four

  Good news! I found my phone! Bad news: Its totally dead and its screen is cracked AND somehow my CASE got CHIPPED!  
  
  Alyssa suggested we try to leave the basement, so we did or whatever...no biggie. Luckily we were able to escape, but found ourselves out in the open. We were indeed behind wall Maria. Which totally sucked ass. There was nothing there but a few titans, titan upchuck, and dead bodies. Totally zombie apocalypse scenario come true, but with titans instead, and they cant turn people into titans, that would be cool though but not cool....or whatever.  
  
  Luckily Alyssa brought her Yu-Gi-Oh cards so we should be fine if someone tries to duel us like in the anime. I assume this place is also from the anime AOT, which sucks ass, but maybe its a fucked up version of Yu-Gi-Oh. In the chance that it is, we so got this.   
  
  Hopefully she knows how to duel, cause I sure as hell don't.  
  
  Report later. Pray that we don't run into a card master.


	5. Day Five

  Alyssa made a compelling argument during lunch today. I did not wish to eat the dog heart she prepared, but these words of wisdom changed me, 'At least I'm not making you eat Justin Beiber.' What a true wise woman.

  So far we haven't ran into any Yu-Gi-Oh freaks, I accidentally used her cards to make a card house. You just can't mess those amazing creations up so we were forced to leave them behind. Alyssa made the most amazing underwear out of that dog pelt, its like fortified warmth for your junk, A+ in my book. Bravo Alyssa, bravo.

  We saw a titan today, and it was going to chase us, but something else caught its attention. Probably another survivor, or maybe Joey came back for me, that punk. I told Alyssa that titans really needed a face job.....an everything job to be honest, damn those things are ugly. You'd think they'd care a little bit about their appearance. At least the lipstick it had all over its face was...interesting.......

Stupid Joey.


	6. Day Six

  We've gone without water or food or water for....twenty minutes. We might not make it.   
  
 Almost twenty minutes have passed since Alyssa tried to eat my arm. We might resort to the unspeakable...cannibalism. Which at this point is fine by me. I have nothing else. No wifi, no Bob.... But at least we have the titans, but it was quickly decided that avoiding them would be better, seeing as they rudely tried to eat us. We're probably more hungry than them. If anything, we should be eating THEM!  
  
  I thought I saw a hot guy with weird grappling hooks around his perfect hips (I drooled a little just thinking about it), but it was probably a hallucination from lack of food. Like seeing an oasis in the desert, or a doughnut......  
  
  I want a cream filled doughnut right now.


	7. Day Seven

 Dear All-seeing universe,

  You'll be happy to know that I've befriended someone special. His name is Trevor, and I met him being eaten by a bunch of flies. Although he doesn't have a body I can just imagine that hot...hot body. Trevor is a mute, so he can't talk back, and his eyes are stuck shut but that's to be expected from someone so shy. I keep him in my backpack, he likes it in there.

  Just so you know, I saw that guy again. He was flying over the city like a duck, a graceful duck with a hot body and non duck-like features. Never before in my life have I wanted to fuck a duck. Hey, that rhymed. Cool.

  Alyssa just looks at me like I'm crazy, and has the audacity to IGNORE me! She just makes herself useful looking through the broken buildings for food. I'm actually being social. God.

  I will find you duck man, and I will have you.


	8. Day Eight

  Duck man came to me in a dream. A wet dream. As in, like, we were both at the pool.   
  
  Alyssa saw a different person this time. No, not a person like Trevor, but one that actually had a body. They were standing up on wall Rose looking down at the place we were at, but didn't see us. Bunch of blind bastards. Alyssa is in her fur undies for crying out loud! How can you miss a warriors fur undies?  
  
  I tried to be useful today by making a spear with broken glass and managed to stab a small bunny. Unfortunately the bunny happened to be stuffed, and not out of the kind of stuff you can eat. My stomach can't process that kind of kill. I also saw a rainbow! For the first time ever! At least it appeared after I found this weird white powder and sniffed it a lot. It stung like a mother f**ker, but reminded me of smartie dust so I ate the rest of it. I wonder what it was.  
  
  It looks like some humans took notice of us after Alyssa found a discarded gun thingy that sent out a weird dragon....maybe that was related to the smartie stuff.....One can never know. They're coming for us, I just know it.


	9. Day Nine

  People came for us today. I almost passed out from the shock. There were so many strong men wearing tight, tight clothes. I got an actual nosebleed. For reals. Like, blood pouring out of my nose.  
  
  One of them, the one that I recognized as the duck man swept me off my feet like a zombie apocalypse princess. It was so romantic, and his scowl....oh gosh I get flustered just thinking about it. He said this to me, 'How the hell are you still alive?'  
   
  And I said, 'Now that you're here.'  
  
  He looked at me with a weird expression, that was just his way of saying 'I understand.'   
  
  'That makes no sense.' But he didn't bother saying anything else out of that amazing mouth of his and took me up the wall. Some other less hot guy got Alyssa, I don't think they appreciated her amazing clothing.   
  
  I was a little out of it from my previous activities (smartie dust kicks ass), so I don't remember much. But out of all of it, this was my fondest memory:  
   
  "You're filthy, and you smell awful. Clean yourself up you scum."  
  
  I'll never forget those words as long as I live.


	10. Day Ten

  I got to sleep in a bed last night for the first time in a long time. When we were behind wall Maria I just used Alyssa's boobs as a pillow, but now I have a real one! They even let me clean myself up! The duck man, who I found out was named Levi (that's totally the name of a smexy god), started questioning me! Dream. Come. True.  
  
  'How long were you two out there?' He asked me.  
  
  And I said, 'Like a week. I magically appeared here somehow, see! My phone even died!'  
  
  Then I pulled out my phone and tossed it to him, 'Got a charger here? Or wifi?'  
  
  He didn't touch it for some reason, but just looked at it and pushed it away with a pencil thing. 'I'm not sure I know what either of those things are.'  
  
  We're totally in love. Don't you think so All Seeing Universe? I'll name our babies Germone, Ack, and Apricot. I told him this, and he slapped me across the face. That's how we show our love for one another. He then left and said he had to wash the shit off his hand. He just wants to hide how he feels about me. That sly dog.


	11. Day Eleven

  I haven't seen Levi in a while, but I got reunited with Alyssa! She no longer has her warrior bikini, but instead has to wear normal commoners clothing. They must not have had any royal clothes to spare.   
  
  The food they had wasn't that great, but it was better than eating a rat that reminded us of Justin Beiber because of how hideous it was. Douche bag, with a capital D (because it's at the beginning of a sentence. Know your grammers kids.)  
  
  I met several other people, they said they were doctors and asked me lots of questions, I don't know why though, its as if they thought I was crazy. Silly, silly doctors. When I showed them my cell phone they took it from me and I haven't seen it since. Probably charging it for me. Thanks you guys! I knew you guys had an outlet SOMEWHERE! Funny stuff.  
  
  I talked to Alyssa like we normally do (like we were texting, lol), and they looked at me like I was crazy. Funny, they pretend like they don't know, and I was all GTFO! Stfu! Omg! Some people just don't appreciates verbal texting! This is the twenty first century! Geez.


	12. Day Tweleve

  A bird built a nest in a tree, so I went and stole its eggs. No one wanted to cook them up, apparently they had already been `fertilized,' I got what that means, the daddy bird fucked the mommy bird. Circle of life.  
  
  Alyssa and I still ate it though. Can't let a good meal go to waste, you never know when you're going to eat again. But luckily they made us lunch too. So far, I don't know what kind of important job they will have us do.  
  
  It's been ten minutes since I wrote that last sentence, and we have been given a job! We get to clean out the horses stalls. I'm thinking about keeping some souvenirs from this experience. I have a feeling that a poop bath might be nicer than a mud bath. To hell with it, they're both practically the same thing. I learnt that in science.   
  
  For the first while when we were cleaning out the stalls, things was going great. I got a nice big pile of dodo for my bath, and Alyssa drew faces on the wall with it. People didn't appreciate her artistic talent though and she got yelled at. The only bad thing about that experience was that she got yelled at, and that she got kicked by a horse.   
  
  That horse just doesn't know its place among ladies of the higher class.


	13. Day Thirteen

  Levi asked me how we even got to...wherever we are. I kinda forgot most of what he said, but I was focused, just not on what he was saying.

  So I told him this, 'Well, my dad is a genius or whatever, and he made this thing that you can stick your hand into and touch things on the screen. Its totes cool. So Alyssa suggested we try and find dads porn, but we found this weird thing called 'Attack on Titan' and totally jumped in with about thirty other people. I love big sleep overs.'  
  
  Levi looked totally interested, that scowl said it all. Now we're under 'close supervision.' Whatever that means.   
  
  Those weird scientist guys still haven't given me back my phone! It doesn't take that long to charge it! I also heard them gossiping about us! They said they wondered how we survived, and why we were wearing weird clothes like that. People now adays are so rude!  
  
  No one gossips about me! So I went out there and gave them a piece of my mind! We got into a huge fist fight, but I lost unfortunately. The guy had a sword, and I only had my arm, and I like my arm.  
  
  Worst. Day. Ever.


	14. Day Fourteen

  You know that 3D gear stuff all those guys and girls use? Well Alyssa and I already know that we can master anything we try the first time we use it, so we expertly snuck out of our rooms (hopefully no one notices the thing we knocked over) and got to the gear. Not that stylish to be honest, but we bedazzled all of them, that's a promise.   
  
  Alyssa tried to use it first but flew forward and hit her head on the wall. I think she knocked herself out, what a dummy! She weighed too much for me to do anything about it though, so I just left her there and covered her with a burlap sack. Hopefully no one notices. Oops.   
  
  Then I went outside to a tower and tried to go all the way to the top on the first try, I think my gear is faulty because I tipped upside down and all of the swords 'fell out.' It wouldn't work for me, and I definitely knew what I was doing.   
  
  Lets just say I got stuck up there, and yelling would ruin my vocal cords so I was hanging there all night. I think all of my blood went to my head. It was NOT fun, let me tell you.   
  
  Then I remembered, I hadn't brushed my teeth! Dad always told me that if I didn't brush my teeth then the tooth fairy would come and steal my teeth to decorate her wall. I brushed my teeth even when I was stuck in that cellar. I hope she doesn't come for me! I like my mouth how it is!


	15. Day Fifteen

  Levi spanked me. And not in the kinky way, but I still liked it. Apparently that was for 'wrecking' the gear, but I don't get why they thought we messed it up! That took real artistic talent! Now it hurts to sit down, they just don't understand how precious this butt of mine is to me and my boyfriend Bob the stone.

  Bob was rock hard if you get what I'm saying.

  I heard the boy named Eren talking to Levi through the door. Before, I had planned to ask Levi if I could have a piece of his hair for my scrapbook, but instead wound up listening in on their conversation. I started writing down what they were saying but lost the paper, I hope no one finds it.

  In the beginning things were fine, they were talking about work stuff, and then I heard weird noises. It sounded like Levi was making quiet pained noises. So I took the liberty of looking through the keyhole, and what I saw gave me a nosebleed. That clean freak was letting Eren eat something off his neck! He wouldn't let him do anything else right? Food is the only logical answer! Levi's eyes were shut, and he was biting his lip.

  It was so shocking both of my nostrils erupted with blood and I had to tip my head back and swallow all of it so he wouldn't know. Hopefully no one saw me. Maybe Levi will let me eat off his neck next!

  A girl can dream.


	16. Day Sixteen

  Welp, long story short, we captured Eren in his titan form. Basically he scared the shit out of us and we went all beast mode and attacked him. I was armed with a stick, Alyssa just used her body. Basically she humped the shit out of him while I went and gouged his eyes out. I made a point to really get in there and hoped he would no longer see so Alyssa would get the chance to really rape the shit out of him. *thumbs up*  
  
  I tied a rope around his neck and tied it as best I could to a secure post. Jean looked strong enough, he's pretty manly, so I tied it to him. Now Eren's wearing him like a necklace....a purple headed necklace....he's....he's fine. That's what I like to call good acting.   
  
  Alyssa even wore her warrior necklace, made out of the dogs teeth, eyes and testicles. It was quite the display. She even wore some kind of warrior paint that covered her entire face. It might have been from the horses ass, and was mixed with water. Either way she looked kick ass humping that leg. It should be illegal to be dat fine doe.  
  
  He wouldn't cooperate! So I had no choice but to start jumping on his neck. Apparently he was in there somewhere, and I really wanted to get him out for some reason. So, later we did, and Alyssa kept on going full swing. I just stood there watching, so proud. That girl sure knows how to hump.  
  
  He was screaming in pleasure I'm sure. He said 'get off of me you disgusting whore!' but we knew the truth. He was just hiding his true feelings, especially when he tried to kill her. It's all part of the act!


	17. Day Seventeen

  Levi ended up yelling at us for no reason at all! I liked watching him though, so short and cute. He didn't appreciate that, apparently I 'think out loud' too much. He heard me. He must be a psychic! That man can read MINDS!  
  
  Anyway, the two of us eventually were let out of the room, with orders to 'clean the out house'... what ever that means.   
  
  Apparently, the 'out house' is a place where everyone comes to shit their asses out. At least that is what it smelled like. Unfortunately Alyssa looked too deeply into the toilet, and fell in face first. She got stuck sticking straight up. That is some tough shit. I wonder if she can breathe down there. Hopefully. Alyssa is a warrior, so of course she can.  
  
  I eventually went to get someone, cause I ain't cleaning that shit, and beat up a guy until he agreed to. He kept staring at Alyssa's fur undies though, I know right! They're so cool! And there is real, actual blood on them! Not period blood I assure you!  
  
  We managed to pull her out, after a long......looongggggggg time. We stopped for a coffee break halfway inbetween. I wasn't going to give it my all though, I beat the hell out of that guy for a reason! This coffee is shit, I spit it out but kept drinking it anyways. This marks my change into adulthood. Maybe that's just why adults drink coffee. I'm an adult! I drink coffee! That's what that starbucks cup really says! Wish us luck.


	18. Day Eightteen

  I think I drank too much grape juice. Levi walked in on me sitting in the cellar drinking it out of those big barrels. He said its 'wine' but that's just a fancy German way of saying 'grape juice.' I feel like shit now. Huge head ache. That was some expired as hell grape juice. It doesn't help that he yelled at me, again, and threatened to tie me down to a chair and force feed me cockroaches. Yuck. And he threatened to name them all Justin Beiber, but he said he honestly didn't know the significance of the person or name, but that we cowered whenever it was mentioned.  
  
  That dirty dog.  
  
  Later Alyssa came down to the cellar where Levi had left me, and handed me a pink fleshie looking bag. She told me that she had gotten it from a dead cow that she had found, and that it was one of its many stomachs. Silly girl, cows only has one stomach.   
  
  She put weird things in there, like some rocks or thistles. It hurt like like hell when I stuck my hand in there, it still hurt every other time, hopefully the thistles will go away soon so I can stick my hand in there without worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Btw the spelling errors in here are intentional, I hate making them but that's just how she writes.


	19. Day Nineteen

  Apparently I was what you would call 'drunk,' most of yesterday. Which is really wrong, cause I've never drank a bit of tobacco in my life. I'm beginning to think I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
  Also, they told me (which I have no memory of) that I went streaking through the town yelling, 'The pirates are coming for your booty!' and spanked the ass of everyone I came across. No one can lose their memory like that! It's just not possible like it was in the 60s. Levi finally locked me in my room, at first I was thinking some kinky shit was going to happen, but he didn't even lick my toes once, in fact, he did no licking whatsoever. I'm a little disappointed I must say.   
  
  So now all I can do is walk around my room in circles and wait. I've already marked the wall with 10000 tallies, like they do in the movies. But I carved them in with a pocket knife I picked off a soldier. He was built like a flower, what a wimp.  
  
  Levi came into check on me, and started yelling, and smacked me with a towel. Apparently I had only been in there for two hours. I swear it was about 10000 days. I had enough time to imagine all the smut I wanted, wrote a fan fiction on the wall (rated R. Not for you children), and recreated the Mona Lisa. Granted, it was not a good Mona Lisa, but it kind of looked like her.  
  
  After that Levi punished me, and not in the good way. Alyssa too, but I didn't get to see any of that, they kept me pretty secluded, but thank goodness I have pick pocketing skills that I didn't know I had. It wasn't that hard to get out of the room, all it took was a rock and a piece of string. I was free as a bird, who was later shot in flight.


	20. Day Twenty

  I've been under what you would call 'close observation.' This girl named Hanji, who seems to be on some form of drug, has been putting me under a series of tests. Apparently for 'idiots' (so rude), we seemed rather intelligent in a certain way. Like how I broke out of that room? Well, had I had a gun, then THAT would have been my trusty lock pick. Just one shot, and boom, you're in!  
  
  She asked me lots of questions, did some weird hands on shit, and then asked me about myself. Hanji pulled out my phone and asked me what it was, 'Do you live in the country or are you into books or some shit like that. Who reads? Not me? And how do you not know what a phone is!? They're like, so cool!'  
  
  Hanji started smiling really big, like a flipping creepy lady. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it.   
  
  Lately I've started feeling less impulsive, and more like, smart.   
  
  Maybe Alyssa made me eat too much dirt earlier. Maybe there were worms in it. I'm so toast, they're going after my heart!   
  
  I don't know what to say this time but that yarn is actually good for something! All this time we had this worthless invention sitting around taking up space! Now I found out its real use! Why did no one tell me?!


	21. Day Tewnty-One

   "What the fuck is going on?" She said, sitting up in bed, her head throbbing awfully. 'Damn, I must have stayed up too late last night again.'  
  
  When her eyes finally cleared up a bit, and adjusted to the brightly lit room, is when everything began to click into place. There was someone in the bed with Alahna as well, she noticed quickly and threw up the covers. It was Alyssa, ass naked and dirty as hell. Alahna screamed, she screamed, "Why are you naked?"  
  
  "I'm naked?" She looked down at herself, "Oh, hey, yeah I am."  
  
  "Where are we?" Alyssa asked, while she continued to look around. It was at that moment that she noticed a grubby journal that she recognized as her own on the bedside table.....  
  
  Alahna flipped through it, then started from the first page, "Day one?"  
  
  After reading through the book she went and puked up the contents of her stomach into an unknown bin in the corner of the room. If that thing wasn't a work of fiction then things would be fine, but she doubted it was. It was in her hand writing, and the writing spoke as though it knew who both of them were. She blushed as things started making sense, and as she started regaining some memory she had lost from all of the previous events.  
  
  There was a man named Levi she remembered easily. She was in love with him, but the contents of the book suggested that Alahna completely ruined whatever decency she had or respect he initially had for her. What the hell happened? Was it dads invention? He did mention that there would be side effects. But who knew that they would be that awful.  
  
  She tried pulling open the door, but that did no good, it was locked. After looking around, she noticed bobby pin on the cover of the book, and used that to break out, but it took a while. Alyssa went back to sleep, ignoring her, she didn't care about worrying now.  
  
  Alahna looked all over the place, hoping to find the man and eventually she did. This time, Levi was sitting in the dining area, sipping on some tea. When he noticed her, his eyes went hard, "You escaped again?"  
  
  She walked up to him, right by his feet and bowed down on the ground, in the ultimate 'forgive me' kind of pose, and repeatedly said 'I'm sorry.' His eyes widened, "What are you doing?"  
  
  "I'm so sorry for all of my previous actions Levi. I just came to, and I have no idea to the full extent of what I did, but please accept my sincere apology."  
  
  His eyes widened even further, she actually sounded like a real person, "So you stopped 'text talking.' That doesn't mean anything."  
  
  "I'm so sorry for what Alyssa and I did! Please!"  
  
  Even that version of themselves wouldn't talk with that much intelligence, or respond in any other way than, 'totes sorry man, I wrecked up yo shit.'  
  
  What to do?


	22. Day Twenty-Two

  Alahna was taken in for questioning, again. It wasn't a surprise to her, or Alyssa, who acted like a wild raccoon when you tried to wake her, and they didn't really feel like bothering with her for the moment. "So, what happened?"  
  
  She blanked on the name, but he was a blonde, with a big build. Maybe it was.....Earwig? Maybe that was it? Psh, who knows. She didn't bother asking though, who names their kid 'Earwig' anyway? Where in the hell were they.  
  
  After a while, and through hours of endless questions she was finally released and taken back into her room, where she was locked away for yet another boring afternoon.   
  
  The notebook she apparently wrote in was complete nonsense, but she managed to look it over enough to get a sense of what she did. Alyssa, who was later fully awake, read over the book as well and couldn't contain her laughter, "You like my 'fur undies?' What the hell?"  
  
  "I don't know." Alahna said, blushing, "I hope none of this is true, but by the way the others are treating us I wouldn't doubt it was."  
  
  "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
  Alahna took the book into her hands again and pulled a pencil, "I don't really know Alyssa, I don't really know."


	23. Day Twenty-Three

  Today I woke up like usual, did some stuff, stared at the wall. Pretty normal for me it seems. Its been a while since we saw anyone, its as if they avoid us like the plague. Not that I couldn't get out if I wanted to.   
  
  Dad taught me how to pick locks when I was little, so I can open and get out of any room with one. But I think it would be best for my health if I didn't try to. No doubt Levi would step on me, or we wouldn't be fed for a while.... Although I wouldn't mind being stepped on by him....  
  
  So far Alyssa and I are trying to think up a solution to our issues, and trying to find out how we got here. Hopefully someone would come to save us or give us answers.   
  
  Writing like this passes the time, thankfully things aren't that boring around here with Alyssa. We played rock paper scissors for a while, then moved onto truth or dare. I dared Alyssa to lick the wall, and then lick my foot, and then the journal. She wouldn't do that even if I paid her. Not that I had any money anyway, or in the type of currency that they had here. By the way, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?  
  
  She dared me to pick the lock so that we would have it open, turns out they barricaded the door on the other side. They were finally getting a clue.  
  
  Alyssa has been wearing a towel, like Ariel did in the Little Mermaid, and she used rope too. Her hair was ratty 'cause we don't have any brushes, so I just ran my fingers through her hair. Hopefully they will let us out soon because otherwise I'm going to take down that door with the help of those classes I took a while back. Playing truth or dare isn't that fun after six hours.


	24. Day Twenty-Four

  Around breakfast time the next day Eren came in with two platters of food for the two girls and set them cautiously in front of them. He had his swords, ready to take them out and chop their heads off at any given time but Alahna and Alyssa doubted that he would be able to take them down if push came to shove.  
  
  "What do you need?" Alyssa asked, still wearing that stupid outfit.  
  
  "I just came to give you your breakfast and ask you guys a few questions."  
  
  Alyssa yawned, "Appreciate the food, but I need clothes so no thanks to that interview."  
  
  Eren looked a bit surprised at how she was talking, "What the hell happened to you two? Did you get kicked in the head and revert back to sanity?"  
  
  "Define sanity." Alahna  
  
  "Take a seat then."  
  
  "Yeah, or else I'll make Alyssa shake her flappy ass."  
  
  "Swiggity swooty you're coming after that booty." Alyssa said smiling creepily.   
  
  That was the beginning of a long interview.


End file.
